hyperscanfandomcom-20200214-history
Interstellar Wrestling League/List of Characters
Galacto The Magnificent Heel Fighting Style - Galacto Doku Signature Move - World Destroying Planet Crusher Galacto might be one of the prettiest fighters in the league but his fighting style is anything but. Just where does he keep those weapons he uses? Canned Heat Face Fighting Style - Can Crush U Signature Move - The Spin Cycle When it comes to wrestling Canned Heat can take the heat. This malfunctioning, mean-spirited robot can dish it out too. Growler Da Pirate Heel Fighting Style - Argkido Signature Move - The Plank Shiver me stars and hoist the warp drive, Growler da Pirate will have his opponents walking the plank before you say argh! Lobstar Face Fighting Style - Rock Kwan Roll Signature Move - The Claw-ber Lobstar is the galaxy's favorite rock star. Watch as he gives his opponents a taste of his Rock Kwan Roll. Gibbonator Face Fighting Style - Monkey Shines Signature Move - The Hair Ball This alien-controlled ape has the mind of an infant and the muscles of a monster. The guy in the glass dome makes this monkey shine. Billy Ray The Evil Twins Faces Fighting Style - Poke Uoo Signature Move - The Super Power-Quad Poke These surly, cantankerous hillbillies love to fight so much they'll even fight each other when there's no one else around. Uber Tuber Monster Heel Fighting Style - Po Ta To Jo Signature Move - The Potato Masher The Uber Tuber is the most monstrous wrestler in the entire I.W.L. He is no "common tater" when he's mashing his opponent's heads. The Mad Protoplasm Heel Fighting Style - Crazy On U Signature Move - Insanity Slice This Protoplasm is not only mad opera, but he's crazy too! And it shows in his fast and furious attacks. He can really put the squeeze on his foe. Arrffin' Annie the Chupacabra Heel Fighting Style - Chupoeira Signature Move - The Blood Sucker You're in for a howlin' good time when Arrffin' Annie is in the ring. Her bite is definitely worse than her bark. Watch your neck. Mandible Face Fighting Style - Chomp Fu Signature Move - Lock Jaw Chomp Fu is not the only move Mandible has in his arsenal. He's got a malodorous attack from his backside that will cause a stink. Matsumo Clodsan Heel Fighting Style - Poo On U Signature Move - Here's Mud in Your Eye Matsumo Clodsan is a downright dirty fighter, both in his wrestling style and personal hygiene. Balthazaar the bash-full bear Heel Fighting Style- Ju Jugglesu Signature Move - The Cannon Ball Balthazaar, the former circus bear, is not call "bashfull" because he's timid and shy and his Cannon Ball attack is just the move to prove it. The Fossil Face Fighting Style - Ugh Ah Slugga Signature Move - Earth Quaker A big, strong caveman, The Fossil carries a big club and can bring cave-painting creatures to life, directing them to attack his foe. Brother Beardsly Face Fighting Style - Goju Janitorium Signature Move - Bearded Ninja Brother Beardsly is the only wrester to apologize after he has mopped the floor with his opponent. Pardon me, but his Beard Fu is legendary. The Big Kahuna Heel Fighting Style - Tai Tiki Do Signature Move - The Ukulele of Doom This fiery tiki wrestler can morph into all things Polynesian. When he's really on fire he'll go 'moco loco' all over his opponent.